Puddin
Puddin (プリン~, Purin) is the daughter of The Demon God Dumplin and Demon Goddess Towa, as well as a Time Patroller in training (later becoming an Elite Time Patroller) in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Pre Xenoverse 2 At some point in an alternate timeline, either far in the past or in the distant future, after finishing up a long arduous mission on a day of the Time Patrol, Dumplin and the Towas spent a happy time together and had some "Celebration Sex." As a result, little balls of magic formed inside the Towas and plopped out the next morning and fused together. That ball would be named Puddin. It is unknown exactly what time period Puddin was born in since she herself has some control over time, like her father, and arrived in the present time period already grown. However, since age has very little bearing on the physical appearance of Majins, she could very well be as old or possibly even older than her father is presently (that is to say, an eternity). Regardless of what time period she's from, she traveled through time and arrived at Conton City to train as a Time Patroller and follow in her father's footsteps. She was originally a tiny little ball with a kitty face and eyeballs as but once she saw her mother she said "I want to look just like mommy!" then she grew into a beautiful woman of her choosing "Tall and Elegant like her mommy. Terrifying and Powerful like her daddy." "Unlike her father she has the distinct advantage of growing up being trained by all these martial artists." Appearance Puddin certainly takes after her father when it comes to the ear-holes (slightly pointing down), gray skin (though a much lighter shade of gray by 2 shades), and clothing sense as she wears the Light Heart Suit and his colors (Pink, Green, and Yellow) which Dumplin calls his "Ultimate Suit" though she distinctivly wears Zarbon's Circlet on her head and a bracelet on her arm. However, she inherits aspects of her mother as well when it comes to her head shape and facial structure. She is also tall like Towa whereas Dumplin is very short. Her hair is a mix between Towa's and Dumplin's hair tied into a ponytail (when she puts her hair down she looks like she has her mother's hair-style), and she has big light blue eyes and a cat-shaped mouth. As being part Majin, Puddin has holes covering most of her body but distinctively has holes around her navel forming the shape of a heart. While playing Baseball Puddin wears a Green and Yellow Baseball Uniform. She usually likes to wear Android 13's trucker hat along with this uniform. In her superhero attire though, she wears a yellow skinsuit, green gi, a pink cape, pink gloves, and green/pink boots for justice. She has also wore a Ninja Suit in her colors. Personality Puddin looks up to her father and wants to be as great of a person as him. She is extremely jovial and light-hearted, with a tendency to say her catchphrase "Nya!" multiple times regardless of circumstance. She is also quite innocent, despite her heritage as daughter of the Demon Goddess and Demon God, due mostly to her father's overprotective nature when it comes to such matters. Like her father, however, she has a very destructive side to her that enjoys seeing the world crumble before her power. When it comes to fighting evil forces, she gets extremely enthusiastic. Not only does she eagerly dive into fights against powerful enemies throughout history, often without even being told to, but she even considers herself a superhero and signed up with the Great Saiyaman and Saiyaman 2 just to make it official. Some question whether she really does it for justice though, seeing as she proceeded to then sign up in the Freeza Corps just for a chance to get a cooler uniform. Puddin finds this "moonlighting" experience to be exhilarating, and even turned Dodoria into her servant in the process, so her true morality is... ambiguous. However, after Dodoria threatened to off her if she got any stronger, Puddin left to seek training from a less abusive woman, that being Android 18. Even after getting the cooler uniform from the Freeza Corps, Puddin continues to fight for justice causing some to speculate if she merely joined the Freeza Corps as an agent of justice seeking to take them down from within. She's also not the greatest when it comes to driving. While riding Tao Pai Pai's pole, a hover-board or other vehicles in Conton City, she often gets distracted with her scouter and runs into people and objects since it's on her face. Other times she simply loses control of how fast she's going and crashes into things consecutively. Even when performing menial tasks, Puddin prides herself as a hard worker and tries her best to get the job done. When asked to deliver milk, Puddin happily obliged, skipping as she did her job, but upon dropping the milk crates, she was quickly saddened by her mistake. Puddin doesn't like letting others down. Even if she so much as considers it, her mood drops. Fortunately for her, all it would likely take to cheer Puddin up is a ball of yarn or a laser pointer. Puddin, like Dumplin, is Omnisexual, sharing the same preferences. Puddin loves Baseball even wearing a Baseball Uniform and using her Poop Stick as her bat because she thinks she is never alone when she has the Poop Stick. Relationships Family: Dumplin: 'Puddin greatly admires her father, having become a time patroller to follow in his footsteps. Puddin however greatly contrasts with her father in almost every aspect, while he is short and round she is tall and thin, while he is unbridled fury, she is precise and focused, while he is brutal and unforgiving she is kind and caring. It should be noted that Puddin could one day surpass Dumplin, as her grandfather Lanipator has stated she is stronger than he was when she was his age. 'Towa: After the events of Xenoverse 1 one of the Towas decided to continue trying to achieve her goals, Dumplin and Puddin decided that they did not agree with her actions and sided with the time patrol. Because of this Puddin is often forced to put a stop to her mothers evildoings, despite this Puddin seems to be on good terms with her mother, as Towa would often wave at her in the middle of battle or when she invited her to a family Thanksgiving. In fanart it was revealed that before Puddin chose her form, she was a formless blob with a kitty face, during this time Towa would often carry Puddin on her head. Towa attempted to send Puddin to the Fuck Box for eternity so she could handle Mira herself, and later vaporized by Puddin after being absorbed by Mira. Mira: Mira is Towa's son and Puddin's older step-half-brother. Although they don't talk much, Mira however seemed to be upset with Puddin for "ruining Thanksgiving" and complaining that their father always liked her best. Villainous Mira seems to be stronger than Puddin in base form, as she had to shift in and out of the Kaio-ken state during their fight. While Puddin is in the powered up state, she and Mira are more or less equal. Using her max power in combination with SSB Goku, she managed to defeat Final Form Mira. Spudz: Puddin and Spudz have never met face to face, nor is she really even aware of his existence, but due to her work in the time patrol and his desire to change the world for the better, it is possible their paths will cross one day. Dabura: '''Uncle on her mother's side. '''Friends: Dodoria: Puddin was once close friends with Dodoria, after helping her defeat Zarbon, even taking her on as an instructor and learning one of her moves. Puddin broke off the friendship after Dodoria threatened to off her if she got stronger, instead becoming a student of 18. 18: Puddin started training under 18 after she was threatened by Dodoria. The 2 seem to be on good terms and Puddin has even made Deadly Dance,a move taught by 18, a primary attack of hers. Freeza: Puddin joined the Freeza Force initially to take it down from the inside and gain cool outfits, however she quickly became fast friends with him due to their shared hatred of Cooler. Recently however, Puddin betrayed him in order to side with Cooler after he complemented her outfit and her and Cooler now dating. Cupcake: A member of the Puddin Patrol Cupcake proved to be a powerful adversary being one of the few to defeat Puddin in battle, however it should be noted that this win was most likely due to Puddin refusing to go all out against a Puddin Patroller. After their battle Puddin and Cupcake became close friends, with Puddin even making Cupcake Deputy Director of the Puddin Patrol. They may have a epic rematch soon, knowing that they are only stronger than before. TJ: '''A member of the Puddin Patrol, Rear Admiral TJ is very excited and knows exactly the view he wants when following Puddin. '''MR. STAKE: When asked what Puddin's favorite Pokemon would be it was questioned if it was MR. STAKE or not ('Pokemon Moon nuzlocke Part 1' Time Stamp~1:16:10) it was stated "She loves MR. STAKE they're really good friends." though the Pokemon of choice ended up being Goodra. Rivals: Raspberry: RAAAAAAASPBERRY! Cooler: Compared to some of the minor villains, Cooler appears the most and has fought Puddin many times, in some occasions even overpowering her. Cooler's most notable actions that made her Puddin's rival are the fact that he hates the Puddin Pop and always tries to stop her from completing both the name shouting and the actual attack, and when he fought Puddin with his Metal Cooler army. Cooler and Puddin absolutely hate each other because of these moments. This is visible when Puddin constantly mocks him by giving him a noogie or mockingly saying, "The Big Gete Star enabled me to cheat death! How could this be?!" and when Cooler constantly pops out of nowhere, whether as his Fourth, Fifth or Metal forms, to fight her. However, Kirrain openly admits that he ships Puddin with Cooler. However, recent episodes have shown that Puddin might actually have a hidden attraction to Cooler and she even betrays Freeza by joining his side. Power Inheriting her power from Towa and her husband the Demon God Dumplin, Puddin is equipped with her Demon and Majin powers preparing for The Adventures of Puddin, as such Puddin uses Mana (Magic) instead of Ki. From her Goddess of a mother, it's likely that Puddin is very smart since her mother is a BRILLIANT scientist and also be proficient with a staff. Puddin relies more on her physical attacks than her mana, this contrasts Dumplin who used his Mana attacks much more than his physical attacks. Puddin's punch was able to send Dodoria to another dimension. Puddin seems to be physically stronger than her father back when he first started his missions. Puddin's power has grown tremendously since the start of her missions. Puddin has shown to be able to fight and defeat incredibly powerful foes such as Beerus, Whis, and her step-brother Mira. Puddin has even managed to fight on par with her own Demon God of a father Time Breaker Dumplin when he was taken control of by his wife Towa, though his power was greatly reduced due to him holding back to protect his daughter. It can be argued that Dumplin was not fighting seriously due to his love for his daughter, but the amount of skill and power that Dumplin was showing, he was at the very least going about 10-50% against her. Puddin held her own against her Demon Goddess of a mother Towa (who was likely holding back since she wanted to keep herself from harming Puddin but get away from her attachment too) despite her also having access to the Fuck Box and being able to send Puddin to the Fuck Box. Overall her power seems marginally less than Dumplin's own power, while having more skill from her mother. It is suggested that Puddin has yet to reach her full potential. Though it is unknown how much power she holds after getting her power-up becoming Mystic Puddin (which derives from her own interpretation of her power, thus not reflecting the true power she may attain later). It is very likely powerful enough to match her father's full power. Which is why Elder Kaioshin personally rigged the master class missions to make it near impossible for Puddin to get stronger (Elder Kai feared that having two beings of that power would be far too dangerous, despite Puddin's pure heart). "While her father is like unbridled energy, she is focused." Puddin is capable of accessing the Fuck Box, though her degree of mastery as not been seen due to Xenoverse 2's updated combo system. Techniques It can be assumed that Puddin has the standard Majin powers, such as shape-shifting, stretching, liquefaction, cloning, regeneration, absorption etc. She is also able to breathe in space and underwater as well as access super armor. Puddin carries equipment including her Poop on a Stick as a staff and her Green Scouter. It's stated that Puddin has had the ability to travel through time since she was born, similar to Dumplin. Puddin uses Mana instead of Ki, it's color and her aura are pink. Puddin has inherited and learned several techniques from her father, Demon God Dumplin, who acquired and re-purposed many of his own techniques from other strong warriors, but she has also learned and made up a few techniques of her own: # Puddin Punch (Puddin's true signature, and strongest, attack. She trained and learned it herself, having derived the basis for the technique from the legendary 'Dragon Fist' used by none other than Goku. Puddin channels every ounce of her magic energy into her fist, then charges her opponent. The attack, upon connecting, causes all of the pent-up magical energy to explode outward in the form of a kitty-faced dragon, which proceeds to obliterate the opponent. The base technique is considered far too dangerous and advanced for new recruits: thus, Puddin spent years training herself to use it in secret, bit by bit, although she could never get it right. Even after becoming a full-fledged elite member of the Time Patrol, every attempt she made to use it always resulted in an embarrassing failure. It wasn't until she assisted Gohan in his fight against the powered-up Perfect Cell that she managed to finally master the move). # The Fuck Box '''(It has been stated that Puddin has the ability to access the Fuck Box if she chose, but she has yet to display such ability and thus how she channels, and where her connection to the Fuck Box is, is currently unknown) # '''Puddin's Last Blast (Puddin's most powerful ranged attack. She learned it from her father, who derived it from Vegeta's Final Flash, albeit charged with magic rather than ki. It is to be noted that her lack of training in ranged combat has made Puddin's Last Blast considerably weaker than her father's variation of the technique. She also prefers fighting up close and personal to her opponents, rather than blasting them from afar). # Puddin Shots! (Puddin's currently preferred energy-based attack. The technique is adapted from Dodoria's "Dodoria Launcher", and consists of a single massive energy wave, followed up immediately with a barrage of consecutive smaller energy blasts). # The Nyapocalypse has Come!!! (Learned from her father's take on Hercule's "The Savior has Come!!!". Like her father, she tends to have a very poor sense of appropriate timing for this "technique"... oftentimes she'll use it to taunt her foes rather than finish them off, giving them time to recover and retaliate. As a result, it has been deemed that she is not yet ready for this awe-inspiring move. But one day)... # Katling Gun! (Learned from her father, who in turn adapted it from Vegeta's Galick Gun. This version actually smells like garlic. She likes to beat Vegeta with it, in spite any warnings about altering history). # X4 Kaio-ken Kamahama-Nya! (Derived from the one and only Kamehameha combined with X4 Kaio-ken, along with her own magical touch). # Puddin Pop! (A semi-mocking adaptation of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Puddin's variation is used more as a melee attack than Dumplin's or Vegeta's, and she likes to beat Vegeta with it. Though she learned it from her father, she's far from mastering it. She fancies it as her "signature move", but she frequently, and often painfully, gets interrupted when she's about to use it). # Super Demon Fist (Puddin's own spin on the Super Dragon Fist technique. Puddin leaps and unleashes 3 long-ranged punches, charging each hit with demonic energy). # Kaio-ken Assault (Puddin launches the opponent and hits them multiple times while charging her attacks with the Kaio-ken technique). # Orange Combo (Learned from Krillin, the technique is actually called "Orin Combo", but Puddin seems to insist on saying "Orange" for whatever reason. When using it, Puddin launches a barrage of spinning physical kicks and punches while ascending). # Sonic Kick (Puddin kicks the opponent from the front, launching them into the air, then returns and kicks them again from behind). # Kitty Fang Fist (Learned from Yamcha, it's Puddin's take on the "Wolf Fang Fist" technique. Puddin initiates with a flying kick, then unleashes a quick barrage of open-palmed strikes to the opponent, before sending them flying away with a fang shaped field of magical energy). # Burning Storm (Learned from Nappa, Puddin shows her destructive side while using it making the screen flash showing her rotate her head slightly while doing the attack). # Light Beam (Derived from Lord Slug's Darkness Eye Beam, Puddin shoots lasers out her eyes. They were horribly inaccurate, so she rarely uses this move anymore). # Darkness Twin Star (Puddin creates 2 large Mana blasts and throws them, they home in on foes like the Red Shells in Mario Kart). # Kitty Counter (Puddin's take on Zarbon's bloody counter, Puddin unleashes a flurry of kicks then finishes the opponent with a kick to the jaw). # Puddin Pummel/Puddin Gatling (Puddin's take on the popular "Meteor Crash" technique. Her version of it consists of a lot less coordination and a lot more flailing and swiping as she rushes down her opponent with an onslaught of consecutive attacks It tires her out quickly, but it's surprisingly effective. Also likes to end it with a stylish back-flip). # Puddin Splits (Learned from #18's Deadly Dance, Puddin channels her magic power to amplify her swift kicks dealing devastating damage. Her flexibility as a Majin allows for much more freedom of movement to use this technique). # Puddin Punish (Derived from Lord Slug's Darkness Rush, Puddin charges at her foe and delivers a beat-down, ending her combo off with eye lasers... You know, for justice)!! # Darkness Rush (Ranged) (A move Puddin learned from Lord Slug, but for some reason, isn't allowed to use it because she's not a Namekian). # Death Cannon (A charge attack that Puddin does where she fires her body like a cannon ball at the foe). # The Fuck is Cross Chop!? (Learned from Nam's Cross Arm Dive, dives with arms crossed). # Finish Breaker (Puddin fires a barrage of Mana Blasts. Ever since she began taking up physical combat training). # Arale-Chan's Poop on a Stick (Puddin's accessory, can be used as a staff, carries resourceful poop. Resourceful how, you may ask? Only Puddin knows). # Dimension Cannon (Puddin warps time and space to blast her opponents). # Spike 'Em! (Learned from Tien, It's Puddin's take on the "Volleyball Fist" technique. Puddin treats her opponent like a ball hitting them up into the air before spiking them down to the ground). # Kaio-What!?! (Puddin uses the Kaio-ken to amplify her strength, speed, and Mana output to new heights and gains a red aura by at least 20 times). # Neko Neko Barrage (Learned from Gohan and Videl. It's Puddin's take on the Justice Combination used by the Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman. Currently, Puddin is considering using this as her signature move to replace the Super Dragon Fist). # Meow Meow Dance (Learned from Pan. Puddin starts playfully dancing around, basically just having fun being Puddin. Her adorable cheerfulness is so contagious that her opponent can't help but join in). # Maiden Blast (Learned from Pan. Puddin makes a large energy ball in front of her before firing it off in a smaller concentrated beam. This is currently one of her more powerful mana attacks next to the Puddin Shots). # Demonic Rise (Puddin's version of Rise to Action, recovers her stamina, also likes to be used on Cooler since he also has a lot of stamina). # Freedom Kick (). # Kid Puddin (純粋 プリン~, Purin Junsui) (Using the "Purification technique," Puddin can transform into her own version of Kid Buu, vastly increasing her power for a short time. However she dislikes the transformation since it makes her practically a mirror image of the historical Kid Buu right down to his moves, even taking away her clothing and distinctive features, aside from her light gray skin tone. She dislikes this form so much that she doesn't even consider it as a last resort) # Unlock Potential/Potential Unleashed '''(Puddin unlocked her potential after finishing up Elder Kaioshin's tests. This powered up Puddin's base form and she is known as '''Mystic Puddin (ミスティック プリン~, Misutikku Purin). her body and mana are surrounded in a pure white aura. This power-up simply derives from her own interpretation of her power, thus not reflecting the true power she may attain later. Gallery Puddin_mug.png|In Game Puddin model midway through creation (without her colors) Puddin with Pudding.jpg|Puddin having some Pudding CuSMx52UAAARYvJ.jpg|Puddin and her father Dumplinstatue.png|Puddin next to the holographic monument of Dumplin in Xenoverse 2 Puddin Time Patrol Outfit.jpg|Puddin posing in her TP outfit Puddin and her name in Japanese.jpg|Puddin and her name in Japanese Dumplin Towa Puddin and Spudz.jpg|Puddin and some of her family members Casual puddin and the poop stick.jpg|Puddin enjoying taking Vegeta's clothes Puddin taps into the darkness.jpg|Puddin taps into the darkness Dumplin protects his daughter Puddin.jpg|Puddin her mother's clothes Puddin by cloudyhauyne-dakkdne.jpg|Puddin wearing a Get Dumped shirt puddin and dumplin dancing.jpg|Puddin dancing the caramelldensen with Dumplin New Canvas.jpg|Puddin being a yoga teacher super majin god.jpg|Puddin going Super Majin God Puddin Tantor absorbed.jpg|Puddin (TANTOR absored) Puddin outfits.jpg|Puddin outfits Puddin in a Towa outfit.png|Puddin in a Towa outfit.png Trivia *Following Dumplin's name pun, "Puddin" is named after "Pudding" a type of dessert. **Coincidentally, Puddin's name is very close to Pudding, a character from One Piece. Fitting since Dumplin's laugh is inspired by the same manga/anime series. *Namco Bandai told the members of Team Four Star to not recreate Dumplin since he can be transferred from the first game, as such the new character Puddin was born. **After TFS's attachment to Puddin and overwhelming support and fanart by fans Puddin was confirmed for the full game of Xenoverse 2. *There was a not so tough decision whether to make Puddin have light blue skin like her mother Towa or light gray skin. The latter was chosen since the lighting in the game made the light blue skin look a bit jarring. *Puddin says that she would name her children after flavors of pudding. **Later stated by Lani and the others, Puddin and Cooler's child in the future will be named Frogurtin. *Puddin's favorite food is milkshakes and ice cream, as opposed to most other Majins who like candy and chocolate. *Unlike Supreme Kai of Time (SKOT for short) Puddin is a very good cook having experience making food and delivering it to others. *Since Dumplin had a harem of Towas for wifes (confirmed by Lani) there are multiple Puddins in every universe or rather "an exceptionally infinite number of Puddins." *There is a fan club for Puddin known as the "Puddin Patrol", led by Puddin herself. Becoming a member is as simple as dressing up in Puddin's favorite clothing colors: neon magenta, green, and yellow. The Puddin Patrol has a habit of gathering in flash mobs in the middle of Conton City, doing random dances, much to the confusion of passerby. *Puddin encountered Cupcake (created by JVP, a.k.a. JacobNewera), another fellow Majin Time Patroller who asked her to fight. One time they did fight, Cupcake was able to beat her with some incredible power though it was a close fight that could have gone to either side. Now they keep in touch and help each other from time to time. **Cupcake is the only other Time Patroller to challenge Puddin and win. The two battle for kawaii supremacy. Some day they might have a rematch, and Puddin gave her the title of Deputy Director of the Puddin Patrol. ***Cupcake is one of the few people that Puddin would fuse with. The Fusion Dance would make them Pudcake, while the Potara Fusion would make them Cupdin. Of course, being both very powerful on their own, it'll take a much more powerful foe, that they both can't beat on their own, to have them fuse with each other. *On her free time, Puddin volunteers animal shelters and has a job as a part-time yoga instructor... unfortunately, no one but other Majins can keep up with the things she does with her body. *The Scleroses of Puddin's eyes have been known to turn completely Black on occasion. Usually when she is extremely upset. The first instance of this trait was seen when Dumplin' was erased from existence by Towa. *In the past it's possible Puddin sought to marry MR. STAKE. This was largely because he was the only creature as nice and cute as herself. Due to her father's wishes of only wanting her to marry into power, she has yet to tie the knot with him. When out of the spot light Puddin visits MR. STAKE and tests his durability in hopes one day he fight and survive her father's strongest of attacks thereby gaining her father's respect. **This was later confirmed to be false during the second Parallel Quest stream, as it's said that Puddin's relationship with MR. STAKE is more of a mutual friendship than a romantic interest. *There's a big possibility that Cooler could be Puddin's rival, as so far, he, and Freeza but mostly Cooler, is the only who has defeated Puddin effortlessly. It took Puddin to level up higher to finally beat him and Freeza. **Unfortunately, however, when she fought the Metal Cooler army, while she defeated nearly all of them, she still lost to a much more powerful Fifth Form Cooler once again. ***This rivalry is proven further when Metal Cooler appears during the Cell Games to interfere. **Again, when Beerus trains her, another group of Metal Coolers fight her. **And finally, during the battle with Golden Freeza, Metal Cooler (or Platinum Cooler as Grant calls him) appears to settle their score. Fortunately, Puddin, with Goku and Vegeta's help (by ruining her combos), defeats the brothers. ***Coincidentally, Puddin defeats Cooler first, making this rivalry more likely but also ending it now that Cooler's forever gone. **There's a possibility, however, that she and Cooler might be attracted to each other and, as Lani says, if they would have a child named Frogurt (short for Frozen Yogurt). *In the demo of Xenoverse 2, Captain Ginyu once tricked Puddin into using the Body Change on him so that he could have her body for himself, but after defeating him in her body, she immediately took it back off screen. *When Puddin fought against Time-Breaker Bardock, she finished him off by kicking him in the dick, much like how Metal Cooler kicked Vegeta in the dick. *Since her creation, many people have created hentai of the lovable Puddin, to which the TFS crew have had mix reactions, with different members having different views on it, to some find it enjoyable, while others consider it incest. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Royal Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Heroes Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Females Category:Waifus